A Certain Sucide Mission
by Dark Ninja super
Summary: A crossover with Index's char's and the setting of Mass Effect. Touma is forced to travel through the omega 4 relay to stop the Reapers. Will he and his team make it out alive? Or will they all parish? Rated M for safety


Disclaimer, I don't either Mass Effect or Index.

**Index Epilogue**

"Kamijo, are you sure you want to continue on to the Omega 4 Relay? Once we launch there is no guarantee that the Normandy will survive. Once we're on route, we are committed." Komoe Tsukuyomi spoke over the com channel as Kamijo Touma approached the galaxy map in the middle of the room.

"They took my people. We're getting them back." Touma respond as he stood on a walk way over the map.

"You got it, Kami-yan. On course for Omega 4 Relay. ETA 2 hours." Tsuchimikado said before turning the channel off.

* * *

Crowley, hover along inside his stasis pod turning his body to face a small hologram of Touma that slowly started to appear. "Kamijo, I don't like it that your flying blindly through that relay. We still need more information." He said calmly towards Touma.

"I'm not going there alone, I have the best with me, if we work together we'll make it." Touma said with a bit of confront in his voice.

"Despite the great danger, it's a great opportunity. The first ESPer human to take a ship through and survive... I just wanted to let you know I appreciate the risk your taking. You're a valuable asset, to all of humanity. Be careful Kamijo." Crowley responded with his average calm, somewhat emotionless tone. With that the hologram slowly disappeared from sight.

* * *

"Approaching the Omega 4 Relay, everyone stand by." Tsuchimikado said as he drove the Normandy on a path to pass the massive relay station.

"Let's make it happen." Touma said as he stood besides Tsuchimikado's seat. "Reaper IFF active. Signal acknowledged." Komoe's voiced over the com.

In a observation deck above the engine room, Stiyl Magnus watched as the engine started to light up. "The Drive core lit up like a Christmas tree." He said over the com channel to the bridge of the ship.

"Drive core at critical levels." Komoe voiced.

"Rerouting!" Tsuchimikado said as he started to tap along the keyboard, the Normandy closed in besides the Relay station. The energy started to gather around the ship as it slows down for a moment before being shot out like a railgun, heading to their destination at break neck speeds.

"Brace for Declaration." Komoe warned with only a few seconds as the Normandy came out of the hyperspace jump and into a debris field. Tsuchimikado quickly maneuvered the ship in between pieces of debris and pulls the ship to fly above the field. Taking a deep breath as it seems that the Normandy made it out of the field. "Too close." Tsuchimikado said.

Now the crew has full view of the debris field. "These must be the ships that tried to make it through the relay.

"There's an energy signature at the end of the accretion disk." Komoe said bringing up a visual image of a station in the distances.

"Must be the Reaper base. Take us in nice and easy." Touma said. While Tsuchimikado steered the ship towards the direction of the station.

Passing some debris, they didn't realize that some small drones started to activate and follow after the Normandy.

"Careful Motoharu, we have company." Komoe warned as the alarm systems picked up the enemy's coming in from behind. The drone started to power up their weapons and fire at the ship, missing a few times. The Normandy pulls its body upwards as the drones followed suit.

"Taking evasive maneuvers!" Tsuchimikado said as he attempted to shake off the pursuers. However the drones followed in quickly the ships moves. "Not those beams again! Not again!" He said as the ship fired a few shots, taking out two of the several drones. "Komoe, take them out!"

One of the drones got a good hit along the hull of the Normandy, burning through the armor with ease. The beam also tore into the part of ship and blasted Mikoto Misaka, who was standing at one of the terminals. Her body fried under the blast before hitting into the terminal and landing on the floor.

"Misaka?" Tsuchimikado asked over the com to her channel but no response, this caused Touma to turn his head to him. "EKG has flatlined. She is dead." Komoe responded.

"She can't be dead! Get to medical!" Touma yelled as he turned around the face Kanzaki. "There is nothing we can do with those things still out there. I'm sorry." She said with a depressed tone.

The ship continued to maneuver through the attacks; one drone broke off and slammed into to cargo bay doors. "Its in the cargo bay!" Tsuchimikado said.

"I'll take a team and deal with it. You get the rest off of us." Touma said as he turns to head off the bridge.

After facing again the enemy drone, the Normandy had to pull back into the debris field in an attempt to lose the other drones that were hot on its tail.

"Our shields aren't designed to survive debris of that size." Komoe warned. "No time to upgrade now, we're going in!" Tsuchimikado responded. "Shields down at 10%." Komoe said.

"Re-route non-critical power. This is going to hurt." Tsuchimikado said as the ship scrapped and bumped into the debris pieces. Several of the drones couldn't make it and crashed into the debris. However inside the Normandy's engineering room, Ursula was holding onto the railing as the ship shaked. Her eyes widen when parts of inside the room started to explode. Quickly turning her body she tried to make a run for it but her body was enveloped in a large explosion.

"Damage report!" Tsuchimikado asked. "Explosion in main engineering, the blast was contained. However Ursula didn't make it… I'm sorry." Komoe answered.

"Take the helm and keep it slow, try not to draw anymore attention." Tsuchimikado said.

Touma and the team makes their way up to the bridge. "Take us in nice and quiet." He said over to Tsuchimikado as the ship cleared the debris field. A small alarm started to pick something up. "Too late. Looks like an old friend." Tsuchimikado warned as a massive ship undocked with the station. Its bow started to turn to the direction of the Normandy, its main energy weapon charging up and fires at the ship.

The Normandy evades the energy shot and pulls over. "Take us in close! Point blank! Right down their throats!" Touma ordered. "Everyone hold on, this is going to get ugly." Tsuchimikado response as he twist the Normandy around evading the energy attack, bringing the ship closer to the enemy's vessel as it attempts to recharge its weapon.

"Come on, you miserable sons-of-bitches!" Tsuchimikado yells out as his fingers press down on the fire button, releasing a storm of energy shots. Flying pass the ship at point blank the blast were knocking into the Normandy, breaking off a pillar causing it to slam into Accelerator's chest, without his ability's active he was killed instantly. "They got Accelerator."

As the Normandy pulled away from the vessel, the explosions were knocking it around right before the vessel explodes. "Shield generators are down, Komoe give me something!"

"Main generators are off line, all hands brace for impact." Komoe replied. Right before the Normandy crashed into the side of the station and slid to a halt, almost sending everyone off their feet.

Standing up straight, Touma looks over to Tsuchimikado. "Is everyone ok?" He asked while Tsuchimikado sits up. "I think I broke a rib. Or all of them." He mumbles as he holds his arm over his chest.

"We all knew this is a one way trip." Kanzaki said as she stood up from the ground.

"We came here to stop the Reapers. But I intend to live to tell about it." Touma said. "I'm glad you're in charge." Tsuchimikado commented.

"Gather the team in the briefing room." Touma said as he turns to head out of the bridge, followed by Kanzaki.

With the squad waiting within the briefing room, Touma makes his way over to the end of the table.

"Listen, we came here to stop the Reapers. We can't worry about whether we can go home or not. Komoe bring up your scan's of the station." Touma said with a hologram of the entire station appearing.

"We can take this route and make our way to the main control room here." Touma said point out some area. "No good, the route is blocked. The only way through is to send someone through the other side," Kanzaki pointed out.

"Its not a fortress. There has to be something." Touma said. "How about this. We send someone through the ventilation shaft here. We'll have a second fire time diverting the enemy's attention allowing them to open the doors.

"A suicide mission…. I volunteer." Stiyl spoke up. "I appreciate your commitment, but you won't be able to open the doors in time, we need an magic expert." Kanzaki said turning to Touma as if waiting for his input. "Your call." Stiyl said.

Touma slowly lowers his head for a moment before looking. "Index, you're an expert at the knowledge of magic. Your up." He said. Index nods a bit towards him. "I'm on it."

"We'll need a leader for the second fire time. I'll take care of it." Kanzaki added. "Hold up. Half of us don't even trust you." Seiri Fukiyose said as she leaned against the table.

"This isn't some contest. We need someone to command through loyalty." Kanzaki, making Touma to think of another choice to make.

"Aqua, you're in charge of the second team." Touma said. Aqua gives a small grunt of acknowledgment. Kanzaki only remained silent. "I won't lie to you people, I don't know what we'll find down there. We lost some good people, we might lose more. But it ends here, today! Lets show them what we're made of." Touma said to the team. "Lets get our crew and finish this." He finished.

Exiting the Normandy, Touma started to make his way to one of the passage ways along with his squad, while Index heads off close to Aqua's squad.

Touma's squad was made up of him, Kanzaki and Anyeze. They could only move so much as the group made their way through the outside part of the station. Touma had to open some gates within the ventilation to help Index to get through. Over the COM he could hear that Aqua and his squad was taking on the enemy's. While he was dealing with enemy's on his side as well.

Making his way over, Touma opens the last gate allow Index through the vents. Reaching the doors, Touma attempts to push with one of his hands however the door was sealed up. "Come on!" He yelled out as he turns around and tried to fight off the enemy's with his assault rifle.

On the other side, the doors open for Aqua and his squad to come in. Index was working on the controls. "Swarm, hold them!" Aqua ordered.

"Is anyone there!? Get this door open!" Touma ordered, Aqua had heard the order. Tapping onto Index's shoulder. "Go, we'll cover you!" He said. Index quickly stood up and rushed over to the bulkhead door where Touma and the others were waiting. She started to move the symbols into place. "Something's wrong!" She said frantically. Quickly the door opens only part way allowing Kanzaki and Anyeze to enter followed by Touma.

"Here they come!" Touma said. "Covering fire." Aqua added as he along with other squad members moved up with support fire to keep the enemy's at bay.

"Got it!" Index said as the doors moved to close but it seems that they were caught on something. "Their jammed." She said as she moves up to push on the door to close it. Touma followed suit but on the other door. As the door was about to be close a small shot managed to through between them and bash Index straight into the face. "Argh" Was the only that was said as her body rolled over to her stomach. "Index!" Touma said closing the door, rushing over to side however it was too late. He could only lower his head.

"Touma, come take a look at this." Aqua called over. Touma slowly rose up and walks over to where Aqua was. To his shock there were capsules that held his crew. The closest one had Last Order in it, alongside that one was Sister Angelene, and Lesser.

"My god." Touma said as he approach Last Orders capsule, startling her to wake up. "Their still alive!" He said in surprise. However is expression turn to shock at what began to happen. Last Order attempted to claw at the glass but it was too in vain as her flesh started to melt. "Get them out of there!" Touma order as he tried to open the capsule but it was too late, LO's body melted away.

Anyeze used the butt of her rifle to try and open Angelene's capsule while Aqua uses his bare hands to pry open Lesser's. The capsules finally were opened, helping out the two. "Touma…. You came for us…" Lesser said as Touma came over to her.

"No one is left behind" Touma said towards her. "What about the other Misaka clones?" Kanzaki asked as she move to stand next to Touma.

"They didn't make it. Every single one… Gone. Their bodies were processed." Lesser said in a low tired tone.

"This has to end!" Touma said as he voice anger.

"We had done almost well so far. Lets just try to finish this." Kanzaki voice as she looks over. "Tsuchimikado, can you get a fix on our location?" Touma asked.

"Roger. All those tubes are linking up to main control room. But the route is blocked by a security door. There is another route on the other side of where you are." Tsuchimikado said.

"I can't recommend that. The chamber is overruned with the swarm, the counter measure won't be able to hold up." Komoe intervened the conversation.

"What about a barrier? Could we a field to keep them from getting close?" Touma asked as he looked over to his team.

"First Answer – Yes. I could put up a small shield that could get a small squad through but no everyone." Sasha Kruezhev voice in an emotionless tone. "Any magician could do it, as long as they could handle it, Touma who do you want to handle the field?" Kanzaki asked.

"Sasha and I will take a small team through the passageway. The rest are to provide a diversion by using the main passage. We'll get the doors open from out end." Touma said. "I'll keep them distracted while you get in the back." Stiyl says.

"What about me and Angelene? We can't fight in this shape." Lesser asked. "Kami-yan? We can make a pick up, but we'll need back from your position." Tsuchimikado said.

"We can't go back, not now." Kanzaki response.

"You'll never make it alone. Anyeze will escort you back." Touma ordered. Anyeze pulls up the com. "Tsuchimikado, give me the coordinates." She asked calmly.

"We all got our jobs. Move out." Touma said.

As Touma and his squad of Kanzaki and Aqua started to move through the passage with Sasha holding up a magical barrier around them. There wasn't much resistances to fight through. Only small pockets of enemy's but not much, however as they were getting closer to the end. Sasha was showing signs of fatigue. "There's the entrance. We have to hurry." Touma said. Sasha started to sprint a little to one of the blockades.

"We have to hurry, Kamijo!" Kanzaki said. As they moved over the blockade and got closer to the door, Sasha collapsed to her knees. Touma quickly moved over to help pick her up. Helping her move to the door, Aqua was holding the line against the enemy. "No fall back!" Touma order.

Aqua turned his body to head to the entrance however he was outside the barrier. The bugs started to get onto his body. Swiping some of them away, however more just overcame his body. Touma tried to save him however Aqua's body was pulled away in a massive swarm. With no chance of helping, Touma just fired a few more rounds at the enemy's before the door closes in front of him.

Moving in through the corridor, Touma started to pick up the com from Stiyl's squad. "Touma are you there?!" Stiyl asked. "I'm here, what's your position?" Touma asked.

"We're at the door, taking heavy fire." Stiyl response. Touma quickly rushed over to the door. "Get the door open!" Touma yelled as Sasha rushed to the terminal. Opening the door Stiyl and his squad entered in while firing at the enemy. The door slams shut. Stiyl backs up against the wall before sliding to sit down, Touma rushes over.

"Too many…. Couldn't hold… Others are safe though..." He said before his head just slouch's down. "We're almost there, we need to keep moving." Kanzaki said. Touma stood up straight and started to walk.

"Tsuchimikado, did the crew make it?" Touma asked over the com. "Lesser and Angelene just showed up." Tsuchimikado answered back.

"Anyeze's group just arrived. No Casualties." Komoe said.

"Good. Now all that needs to be done is to finish this." Kanzaki said. "Kamijo, we're detecting a mass of hostiles just outside the door. Looks like their trying to get in."

"A rear guard could hold this position, while me and a squad finish this." Touma said as he slowly stands on top of a lift.

"Pick a team to go with you and the rest could bunker down and hold this location." Kanzaki said. Touma gives a small nod to this, picking who he wants.

Kanzaki slowly stands up along the left and moves to stand behind him. Sasha follows suit. "I'm ready." Kanzaki said, while Sasha only gives a faint nod. "Anything you need to say before we go?" Kanzaki asked calmly.

"We lost some good friends. They gave everything so that we could get here. This is a threat to everyone and everything. These are the lives we're fighting for. This is the scale.. No one is coming out without scars. Whether we win or lose in the next few minutes. Make us proud, make yourself's proud." Touma said to the team, which the ones that were going to hold the line were Seiri, and Frenda.

"Lets finish this." Kanzaki said as the platform started to raise up and started to head to the main core room. While Seiri and Frenda took positions to defend the room from the enemy's.

The platform slowly brought the squad towards the main core room. After handling a few enemies on the way the group finally made their way to the core room. However to their shock, there stood a massive machine, its body was held up by several pillars. The machines body was in the shape of a human being however, to Touma he could recognize the figure of the machine to appear exactly like one of Index's friend, Hyôka Kazakiri.

"This thing is an abomination, Komoe how do we destroy it." Touma asked over the com. With Komoe giving him directions on how to weaken the pillars and cause the giant machine to fall. However Touma couldn't do it right away when several enemy squad's started to come into the picture and attack them.

After managing against the squads and destroying the pillars for the machine to fall. Touma radios to the second time. "Touma to ground team. Status report!"

"Frenda here. We're holding position, but could really use an exit right about now." Frenda's voice came over the channel. "Head to the Normandy. Tsuchimikado prepare the engines, I'm about to blow this base sky high." Touma said as he slowly opens one of the generator slots on the platform.

"Roger that…. Uh, Kami-yan, a message from Crowley. Komoe is patching it through." Tsuchimikado said calmly as Kanzaki slowly steps forwards activating a small hologram of Crowley.

"Kamijo, you did the impossible." Crowley complimented

"I was part of a team. Some of them gave their lives for this." Touma responses as he turns his head slight to the hologram but then looks back at the small core. "I know and their death won't be forgotten. I'm looking at the scan's Komoe upload. If you use a timed radiation blast. You could kill all the life on the station but leave the machinery and technology intact." Crowley inquired.

"They liquefied people. I can't allow something like that to exist." Touma response. "Don't be so quick to discard this station, think of the value it has. The technology this station has, it could very well help us win the war."

"First Opinion – He is correct. During a fight, you need to use everything at your disposal that includes enemy weapons as well." Sasha inquired calmly.

"We'll fight and win without it. I won't let fear compromise who I am." Touma said.

"Think of what you're doing, think of what Academy City has done for you! You-*Click*" Kanzaki switches the channel off before moving over and gives Touma a small device.

"Its set. We have 10 minutes to get off this station." Touma said as he stands up. The group was about to head back to the platform to head back the way they came, however the ground they were standing on started to shake as the giant machine activated and claimed up to their level.

Having to fight the giant, the battle had taken quiet a while before finishing off the machine. But once the machine was destroyed its remaining debris smashed into the ground they were standing on causing the platforms to collapse and break off.

Sasha's body was on top of one of the platforms as it broke off, causing her slide towards the edge. Touma quickly jumped off one platform and landing on the collapsed, his body sliding off as he reaches for Sasha's hand. Nearly getting it but slipping out, at the last second as Sasha's body went over the edge Touma manages to grab Sasha's hand and keep her from falling.

The remaining of the machine lands at the bottom of the pit and explodes. Touma pulls Sasha's body up and brings her over onto the platform, which started to send them rolling to the other side. The one platform broke off and began to free-fall, while another piece slams into the platform.

After the crash the squad was down, Touma was covered by a piece of debris. Slowly recovering Touma pushes off the debris on top of him. Looking around for a moment, Touma notices Kanzaki's body hanging off towards the edge. Rushing over to her side, Touma slowly rolls her body over however there wasn't any response, her body just rested there. Lowering his head for the moment, Touma quickly looks over to see Sasha's body on the other side under a piece of debris.

Moving over Touma pushes the piece of debris off her body, Sasha slowly goes to sit up. With the help of Touma she slowly stands up. Listening to the com channel Touma started to pick up Tsuchimikado.

"I'm here. Did the ground team make it?" He asked calmly. "All Survivors are on board, we're just waiting for you." Tsuchimikado responded.

Looking over he started see a the swarm gathering close by to attack, both him and Sasha started to run. Firing several rounds at the swarm, Touma just kept on running. With enemies starting to move in to their location. Evading the enemy's fire the two made their way towards one of the edges where the Normandy emerges and turns to its side where Tsuchimikado steps out of the side doors with an assault rifle. He began to fire at the enemy soldiers.

Sasha was closet so she could get into the doors of the Normandy. While Touma was still far back. Debris started to fall along the sides. One piece started to the small bridge linking the ground to the Normandy. Touma had to jump to the ship, even so he didn't make it all the way. He had to hold onto the side, Sasha helping him up into the ship. The doors close as the group rushed towards the bridge. They ship takes off and flies out of the station and as fast as it could escaped the blast radius.

After escaping the blast, Touma had to speak with Crowley one last time to give him a piece of his mind. Finish talking Touma turns and around and steps out of the projector saying. "Tsuchimikado, Loss this channel." Over the com to Tsuchimikado.

The Normandy slowly drifted through space as it was heading to a random destination for repairs and resupplies.

Inside the cargo bay, Kamijo Touma stood silently over a row of caskets, there were 8 of them but only 3 that have bodies in them. The others were empty because there were no bodies to put in them, they were lost forever with the base. Silently he looks down at them, placing a hand gently on one of them, Touma turns around and started to walk away from them with a frown on his face.

Slowly walking he turns his head to one of the gear tables where the other squad members that have survived the battle, which were Sasha Kruezhev, Anyeze Santies, and Frenda. Seiri fought alongside Frenda while trying to hold the line however she didn't make it.

As Touma walked over to approached the table the others took notice to him, glancing over before giving a small nod as they went back to work. Tsuchimikado was leaning close to one of the table placing the rifle he used back into a weapons slot, noticing Touma slowly approaching him. He stands up and hands a data pad to Touma before leaving the cargo bay. Touma looks over the pad to see satellite shots of the Reaper forces moving on the horizon of the system. Lifting his head up he could only stare out the window in silence.

Fin


End file.
